Unpredictable
by hermione1287
Summary: Hi, I'm Caroline. My brother is in a band named Honor Society, so is my boyfriend and people from my past are back to haunt me.. interesting life huh?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright now this is a story that my friend is writing and I offered to post it on here using my account. Please give me feedback otherwise you won't get the rest of the story and trust me, it's good.**

**Sincerely, Hermione1287**

* * *

".......Good morning Indiana! This is your favorite morning DJ Eric. It's a beautiful...." my radio alarm slowly blared, penetrating into my skull. How anyone could be this full of pep at 6 in the morning is beyond me, I thought to myself while fumbling around to find the switch. I sat up and stretched my sore body. When my body felt as ready is it ever would I slowly crawled to my closet, threw off my zebra print pajamas and put on a plain purple shirt, black vest with white skulls, pin stripped pants, and silver shining Converse. Pleased with the way I looked, I headed downstairs into the kitchen. I was a little more dressed up than I was used to for a reason. If this was any other day, I would've just put on a t-shirt and jeans. But today, for me was special. See, I've always been the one to stand out. Today, I was celebrating my Sweet 17. Not 16, but 17. I walked over to the icy cool, marble counter expecting to see my parents at their usual spots at the dining room table, drinking coffee and discussing nothing that interested me, but instead a note rested on the tables' surface.

'"_**Caroline, we'll be working late today. The attic could use a bit of cleaning when you get home. –Mom**_"

Cleaning the attic? I can't believe my own parents forgot my birthday. How depressing? I sulked over to the cereal cabinet, picked out my favorite, and quickly shoveled it down when I realized how far behind I was running. Once I finished, I put the bowl in the sink, put on my sneakers and began my 10 minute walk to school.

School, academically was a forte of mine. Socially however, not so much. Today my mind was drifting in every different direction imaginable. Not that this didn't happen everyday to me, but today I felt as if I was invisible to the world around me. Well at least until the person I would crash into in the halls would stop and sneer or add a rude comment. It wasn't anything that I wasn't already used to. Every second felt like an hour and my teachers definitely didn't appreciate my lack of interest in class. As soon as the lunch bell rang and made a dash to the cafeteria.

"Hello!! Anybody in there" Zach said knocking on my head. He's one of my few friends that I actually had. I don't even know how, when he has almost every girl drooling over him. And then there was plain, old, simple me. I know looks aren't everything, but in high school, it feels like the only thing.

"Huh? What" I asked finally breaking out of my trance. He snickered under his breath.

"You were staring off into space again" he answered me.

"Oh, no!! The aliens have taken control of her brain...................oh wait there's nothing to take control of" Dustin said laughing at his own joke.

"Gahh!! How rude" I said quoting a famous line from my favorite show. I crossed my arms and turned my back to him.

"Ha-ha, aww! I sorry" he replied imitating a 5 year old, with a pout and everything. "So, tonight. What you doing? Football game with the band?"

"Uhm, actually no. We have a break this week. Just pep-band" I replied. Did they forget too? Lunch continued on as usual. Yep, they forgot. Oh, well. Maybe next year. After lunch was my last class, band.

"Caroline Roxanne Bruno, will you please at least act like you're paying the slightest bit of attention" my band director Mr. North pleaded after the 8th time of asking me. The bell rang before I had the chance to answer. "Don't forget, it's pep-band tonight and we have practice after school Tuesday from 6:30-9. Class dismissed!"

The school day finally ended. I wanted to get off campus as soon as possible, but then I remembered that I had an attic to clean. Yay, I thought sarcastically. Might as well get it over with. It's amazing how slow something will come when you're waiting desperately for it to come, but yet how fast something you don't want to happen comes. I made it home in record time. Traitor legs!! I unlocked the door, set my stuff down, and began to slowly trudge up the stairs until I reached the door leading to the attic. I tried to think of every excuse possible not to go up there and clean like, 'Well, I didn't see the note' or 'Oh, I completely forgot' but I decided that I should suck it up and just get it over with. I walked up the stairs leading into the attic and paused again at the door. I tightly shut my eyes, preparing for the worst, and slowly creaked the door open. Slowly I opened my eyes, only to reveal that it wasn't actually too bad. Just needed to put some things in boxes, move a few things around, and dust. The dusting is what would take up most of the time. I spent maybe 2 hours on the room, curiously going through a few things.

"What's this" I asked myself out loud, as I moved to observe something glaring off the sunlight, shining brightly into my eyes. Moving closer, the glare disappeared making the object easier to see. It was a blue album wrapped in a clear, plastic, protection cover laying on the windowsill seat as if it were placed there for me to see. All I needed to finish up was dusting a little bit more so I let my curiosity consume me. I picked up the album and sat down on the seat. Inscribed on the front in gold cursive letters spelled out 'Michael Anthony Bruno, Class of '97.' I slowly opened the pages that were slightly stuck together to the first page and was instantly flooded with multitudes of memories.

_**12 years earlier**_

"Mom, I'm bored" I whined in a usual tone a 4 year old would use.

"Shhh. I know honey, but it's almost over. This is a very big day for your brother" she said sweeping my auburn red bangs to one side of my face. I didn't understand what the big deal was. I mean my brother looked like he was wearing a big black dress with a funny hat. What's so special about that?

".....Jason D. Rosen........Michael A. Bruno" a big loud voice announced loudly. My family started going nuts when they said his name. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to be left out so I joined in. "And now I'm proud to present to you, the class of 1997!" Everybody in the room started screaming as soon as the voice finished his sentence. Hundreds of hats went flying in the air. I was scared. In my carelessness, I had successfully managed to wander away from my family. Now I was surrounded by many tall, unrecognizable faces.

"Michael......Michael" I repeated over and over again, desperately trying to find my brother in the crowd. I couldn't find him anywhere. I was lost, and I couldn't find anybody I knew. I felt tears stinging my eyes. A few salty teardrops escaped from my eyes and slowly slid down my cheek.

"Hey there squirt" I heard a voice come from behind me. The voice belonged to Jason. He's my brother's best friend. I turned around and clung onto his leg. "Aww, squirt! Why are you crying?"

"I got lost! And I can't find my big brother" I sniffled, looking up at him. He picked me up, to his height and rested me on his hip.

"Aww! Don't cry. I'll help you find him" he told me as he wiped the tears from my face. "Michael! Yo, Michael wait up!"

"Hey man" Michael said excitedly, giving Jason a bro-hug. He looked down and saw me. "Aww! What's wrong, sis?"

"I think she got lost in the crowd and was trying to find you" Jason answered for me while he handed me over to my brother.

"Aww, kiddo. I'm always going be here" he informed me. I wrapped my small arms around his neck and refused to let go.

_**End of flashback**_

That was 12 years ago, and I hadn't seen him since that day. For many years I always wondered if my brother was nothing more than a figment of my imagination. An imaginary friend that I created out of thin air. But the proof sat right there on my lap. Actually pictures of him were staring back at me. With a mixture of ones with me in them so I knew they were real. I closed the album and held it against my chest. Instead of putting it in one of the boxes, I took the album with me back into my room. I set it on my nightstand, right next to my bed. Like a trigger, as soon as I lied on the bed I fell asleep.

"Caroline? Caroline" someone called my name like a whisper in the wind. My eyes slowly fluttered opened, revealing a blurry image of my mom. "Honey, time for dinner."

"Huh? Oh, ok" I said pushing myself up slowly. Wow, I must have dozed off.

"Oh, by the way. Great job with the attic" she said shouting from downstairs. "Your dad has grilled up some hotdogs and hamburgers. We'll be eating outside."

"Okay" I yelled back, quickly rushing into the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face in an attempt to wake me up, and brush my hair back into a ponytail. I exited the bathroom and slid down the banister and walked into the kitchen. The outside porch looked awfully dark. I could've sworn she said to meet her outside. I brushed the thought aside once I gripped the handle to the sliding glass door. I stepped outside carefully, making sure not to fall, seeing how that was my specialty, closed the door, and turned on the outdoor light.

"SURPRISE" I heard my family and friends shout from behind.

"What the" I asked majorly surprised. There was confetti, and streamers, and many bright colored balloons and lights. "How did.....but I thought....."

"You didn't really think we had forgotten your birthday, did you" Zach asked me with arms wide open. I basically flew into them.

"Yeah, I did" I replied pulling away, and turned to give Dustin, Sabrina, Kassandra, and Kelly a hug. Then I turned and faced my parents.

"Were you guys in behind this" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes" they replied at the same time.

"What? You don't think your old man can't be cool" he replied desperately trying to act gangster. My mom read my mind and pulled him inside the house. I went back to my friends and cousins. We hung out and goofed off for about 45 minutes before my parents came back outside.

"Alright, before we bring out the cake and gifts we have a surprise waiting for Caroline" my dad shouted over the music.

"Oh, I wonder if you're parents bought you a car" Dustin asked practically bouncing off the ceiling with all the caffeine that boys had.

"Or maybe Orlando Bloom" Kelly said jabbing me with her elbow and winked.

"Pshhh, yeah right. I don't know though, but I better go check it out" I replied getting out of the lawn chair and placed my soda on the concession table.

"It's in the living room" my dad said pointing with his head in the direction of the room. Well that rules out a car. I slowly moved through the house, trying desperately to keep my breathing calm. But with each step the more my heart raced, and the clammier my hands got. I stopped right by the edge of the hallway, taking time to get some deep breaths into my system. When I was finally ready, I rounded the corner. What I saw knocked all the breath out of me. I definitely can say that I never that I see what I just saw in my living room in a million years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so let me explain the text talk summary.. my friend's summary was too long so I shortened it but it was still too long so I used text talk to make it all fit.**

**Sincerley, Hermione1287**

* * *

"Oh wow" my surprise said just as surprised as I was, when it turned and faced me. I just stood there dumbfounded. Was this really happening? My mouth opened but I couldn't get a sound out. I closed my mouth and rushed into his arms. I threw my arms around him and silently let a few tears fall. This was exactly how it was 12 years ago.

"Oh my gosh, is it really you" I asked once we pulled away. I didn't dare look into his eyes and let him know that I'd been crying.

"Uh huh" he replied, with his voice cracking. I looked up and saw that his face was red, and his eyes looked puffy. He rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the tears and smoothed out his shirt. "Wow, look at you. You're so grown up!"

"Same with you" I nodded my response. There was a long and semi-awkward silence. I didn't know what to say or even where to begin. "Uhm, so there's a party out there. Well, it's more of a get together. But you're welcomed to join."

"Thanks" he answered following me out.

"Hey, hey, hey girl! Who's the hunk" my best friend Kelly said just a tad bit too loud. Michael easily overheard and laughed lightly under his breath. I gave her a glare which meant 'shut up'.

"Guys, this is my brother; Michael A. Bruno" I announced to everybody. As soon as she heard that Kelly immediately spit out her soda all over everybody. Zach and Dustin's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. I could tell Sabrina and Kassandra were in on this just by the way they reacted.

"This is your BROTHER" Kelly replied gasping for air. "Him?!" Mike and I glanced at each other, back at her, and nodded in approval. To be fairly honest, I thought she was going to faint.

"You ok" I asked helping her to a lawn chair.

"Just give me a second" said fanning herself off. I rolled my eyes and laugh silently to myself.

"Alright, who's ready to sing to the birthday girl" my cousins and parents said bringing out the cake with a multitude of colors. I buried my face. No matter how old I got I always hated this part. I always get so embarrassed.

"Alright, Caroline. Your mom and I are going to bed. Zach, Dustin, and Kelly your rides will be here at 11. And Kassandra and Sabrina your mom will be here also at 11 or 12. Whelp, goodnight" my dad said turning on his heels.

"Night" we all replied.

"Hey Caroline" Michael asked tapping on my shoulder.

"Yeah" I asked looking up from my phone. Next thing I knew I had cake in my face.

"Happy 17th birthday" I could hear him laugh. I wiped the cake and frosting from my face, and threw it onto the ground.

"Oh, no you didn't" I said grabbing a handful of cake and shoving it in his face. I succeeded in nailing him with cake but he grabbed me and we started wrestling like normal siblings do on the ground. From there it grew into a full blown food fight. All of us looked like a wreck by the end. The fun came to an end eventually and we had to spend about 30 minutes getting everything cleaned back up. Before my guests left they insisted on me opening my gifts. I ended up getting 3 iTune cards from Kelly, Sabrina, and Kassandra. Dustin and Zach gave me seat covers and steering wheel cover that I loved. Now, if only I had a car to put them on. Oh, well. It's the thought that counts.

"Bye, I'll see you guys later" I shouted just loud enough for them to hear me without my insane next-door neighbor hearing me and take a chance of her shooting me for waking her up from her 'beauty sleep'. I shivered at the thought, as I closed and leaned up against the door. I hurried upstairs to my room to change out of my wet, sticky clothes and put on black shorts with a lime green tank-top. I slipped on my fuzzy Dalmatian slippers and quietly bounded down the stairs. As I mentioned earlier I'm a klutz. I'm talking major klutz! I get half way down the stairs and BOOM! I tripped over my own two feet and literally go tumbling down the stairs. I landed again the coat closet door with my legs reaching back to my head. "Owww! Stupid stairs!!"

"What the" Mike shouted running into the room. Though with my vision he looked like he was upside down. And for a while, there were 3 of him. I shook my head trying to get my vision to focus. I looked up and only saw one this time. But this one was laughing his butt off.

"It's not......funny" I said through my slurred speech. Man, will the room ever quit spinning?!

"Your right, it's not funny............it's hilarious" he said walking into the kitchen. I pushed my body over, rubbed my aching back, and followed him into the kitchen.

"You're mean" I replied, glaring at him over my glass of water.

"I'm your brother, what do you expect" he teased as he sat down on at the counter. I jumped up on the counter next to him and nearly slid right off. Michael actually caught me by my waist before I fell. "My lord, you're such an accident prone!! You remind me of someone I know........hmmm. I can't quite place it though."

"Sorry" I mumbled growing extremely embarrassed. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but........"

"But what" he looked up at me concerned.

"Could you explain to me, you know......about what happened" I asked nervously.

"Oh, that" he said looking straight ahead of him. He folded his hands and rested them under his chin. He took a deep breath and looked back at me before starting. "Well, after graduation things were going pretty good. I went to a party with my friends, and things just got out of control. I was stupid and started drinking. Mom and Dad found out, and I got in a fight with them like any normal teenager would. Thinking they were trying to tell me how to run my life even though I was officially an adult, I exploded. That night I left with Jason. Spent a few nights down in NYC where I met Andrew."

"Andrew" I question with a puzzled look.

"I'll explain later. Anyways" he started again as he got up from the counter and started pacing back and forth. "I got to college, and lived my life like normal. I wanted to write or call but I was too embarrassed of what I had done earlier. I didn't think they'd forgive me because well you know how they can be. So eventually I lost touch all together. I'm surprised that they actually found me, and called me up a few weeks ago."

"Wow" I managed to get out. I jumped down off the counter and squeezed into his arms. "Aww, I'm sorry. I didn't know. But, mom and dad never said anything bad about you."

"Thanks, I know that know. I'm hoping this is my fresh start" he replied eventually pulling away. "So you wanna know anything else?"

"Yeah, who's that Andrew guy you mentioned earlier" I asked him as I maneuvered over to the sink, rinsed my cup and turned back around to listen.

"Oh right. Well I'm in a band" he started.

"Like a garage band" I questioned with interest. I was a musician myself, but the only band I was in was our school's Marching Band, and Symphonic Band. Which I might add by the way, was one of the best in our state.

"No, like an actual band" he replied. The smile on his face grew wide with pride. "As I was saying, I'm in a band with Jason, and 2 guys that you haven't met yet. Alex and Andrew. I'm actually getting ready to go on tour."

"That's incredible, bro. Well I'm going to head off to bed" I said heading up the stairs. "Are you staying here or a hotel?"

"Here, in the guest room" he motioned with his head at the vacant room. He didn't seem to have many bags. Probably unpacked some already, I thought.

"Alright. See you in the morning" I waved to him and headed off to my room.

"Morning" he said randomly out of now where. I froze in my tracks. "Wow that was fast. You didn't even go to sleep!"

"Wait, what" I looked back at him extremely confused. I looked into my room, at the time on my alarm. It read 1:42 am.

"It's technically morning now" he said laughing at his own joke.

"You're a pain, you know that" I teased him, before turning back into my room.

"Wait" he lightly whispered up after me. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Come with me."

"What? Where are you taking me" I asked as he dragged me back down the stairs.

"You'll see" he said over his shoulder. "Ahh, so you can walk down a flight of stairs without tripping!"

"Shut up" I replied, playfully smacking him in the arm with my free hand.

"Ha-ha! Oww" he replied mockingly rubbing his sore spot. "Here we go!"

"It's the coat closet" I replied staring at the door.

"No, really" he replied extremely sarcastic. "Open the door, duh!!"

"I knew that" I said opening the door. Inside was a huge black box with an even bigger red bow taped on.

"Must I instruct you through everything? You go over to the package, take off the bow, and open the inside" he replied slowly. I followed his orders exactly but left the package still wrapped. I took the bow in my hand, and turned to face him. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I already got what I wanted this year" I replied.

"What do you mean" he asked me with an intense puzzled look on his face.

"Think about it" I replied placing the shiny red bow on his chest.

"I'm......" his voice trailed off.

"Exactly. I'll open that later. Goodnight" I answered leaving him with a dumbfounded look.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun seeped through the blinds, flooding the room with bright sunlight. I groaned, and pulled the covers over my face. No matter what I did, I couldn't get back to sleep. Don't you just HATE that? I eventually made my way to my closet, changed, and headed downstairs. I past the closet door without a care. I stopped dead in my tracks and backed up to the door again. I really should wait till he's awake, but 'ahhh'. Must ........open, I thought as I reached for the door.

"Morning" I heard a voice come from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Wow, somebody's a bit jumpy!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that" I turned around facing him with my hand over my heart trying to get it to calm down. I don't know why I was so jumpy. I guess I just wasn't expecting him to pop up behind me.

"Oh, and I want to thank you for last night" he started stuffing his hands in his pockets on his black hoodie. I quickly analyzed everything I did last night. I must have had a confused look on my face. "When you placed the ribbon on me and said you already got what you wanted. It was sweet."

"Oh, oh that! Yeah, no problem" I replied walking inside and began to tear at the black paper. "You like tape, huh?"

"What? Oh, yeah sorry about that" he laughed. I eventually got all the wrapping off, and the contents inside was a black leather case. I pulled the latches open slowly, and opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful midnight blue Gibson Les Paul guitar. It shimmered in the light. "So, do you like it?"

"Like it?! Mike, I love it" I said giving him a huge hug. I pulled away and turned to look at my newest prized possession. I covered my mouth and stared in shock. This beauty was mine? "Mike, this must have cost a fortune! I can't accept this."

"You can, you will, you are, and you have to" he said with a serious expression. "And besides, it didn't cost as much as you think. All I had to do was pull a few strings."

"Wait, are you being serious, or being funny" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm being serious" he answered shaking me by my shoulders. "I know how bad you want to be a musician. And how much you wanted to learn guitar. I'm a guitarist, so I can teach you." Aww, do I have the greatest brother or what?

"Thanks. I'll see you later" I said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going" he asked leaning up against the railing.

"School. You know, the thing you haven't been to in about a decade" I replied grabbing my bag.

"On a Saturday" he asked puzzled.

"Sorta. I'm volunteering for a teacher. You know, grading papers, decorating rooms, etc., etc. etc" I said before closing the door behind me. I stuck my headphones in my ears and was immediately absorbed in my music. So much in fact that I blindly walked across the street without looking, almost resulting in an accident. I froze in place when I heard the car tires screech. I was expecting a heavy metal force to send me flying but instead I saw the bumper was less than half a foot away from me.

"Oh man! Miss, I'm so sorry!! I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings" the strangers' voice shouted, sticking his head out the window. The glare from the car blinded my vision. Was he seriously apologizing for my mistake?

"Uh, no. Not at all!! It was really my fault. I should've been more alert" I replied taking my headphones out. I still tried to peer through the glare to even see this guys face, but it was pointless.

"Well, you just be careful, ok" he said before starting up his car again.

"Thanks. You too" I replied before he drove off. I walked the rest of the quarter mile to my school in shock. I couldn't concentrate to save my life. Would you, if you were almost killed? I could tell Ms. Lewis knew something was wrong.

"Caroline, are you alright" she asked me. She had taken off her glasses, set them on her desk and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, why" I lied. All my mind could think about was that I was almost killed today.

"If so then......oh never mind" she replied back. I was thankful that she wasn't pressing the subject. "Give me you're forms, and you can go." I looked up at the clock and realized that it was noon. I'd already done 3 hours of volunteering without knowing it. I handed her the papers and thanked her.

"See you Monday" I said before heading to my locker. I took the magnet and placed them on the inside door of my locker. I slammed my locker shut and began walking down to the entrance at the school. I didn't even notice my backpack strap was caught in my locker door until I tried walking. The next thing I noticed I was looking up at the fluorescent lights. Papers from my backpack flew side to side until they finally hit the ground.

"Oh man! Miss, are you ok" a voice from behind called. Where had I heard that voice before? The sound of running footsteps echoed on the cold, tile floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied sliding out of my backpack strap. I turned over and helped the mysterious man with my papers. We reached for the same one and our hands touched sending a static shock through my hand.

"Hey, aren't you the girl I almost ran over" he said cracking a smile. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that fit him nicely, a black bowtie, and a pair of dark blue jeans, black loafers, and mirror-like aviators. His hair was sandy brown, and spiked in the front. He took off his sunglasses but looked at the ground so I couldn't see his face.

"That was you" I asked timidly. He looked up and me and revealed to me the world's most beautiful Caribbean blue eyes. He was gorgeous and looked like a model.

"Yeah, it was. Trust me, I remember you" he said lending me his hand and helped me up. I gingerly took his and the sparks came flying back. Oh man, am I really falling for a guy who I don't even know and almost killed me?! Well the last part was more my fault than his.

"Is that a good thing" I said pulling my hand from his to open my locker and grab my strap.

"That depends" he replied slamming my locker shut as soon as I got the strap out. I wasn't expecting that. He was leaning up against the lockers, with his muscular arms crossed across his chest and had is left leg kicked back against the rows of pale gold lockers. "Do you want it to be?"

"Uhm" I managed to get out. Wow, this guy is smooth. And was he just flirting with me?! I could feel my face turning red so I acted like I was absorbed in putting my stuff away. "Yeah, I guess."

"Alright then. My names Alex, by the way" he said putting his hand under my chin and lifted up so I was staring straight into those beautiful eyes. My chances of not melting right then and there were the same chances of an ice cube not melting in the desert. You do the math. "And yours is?"

"Caroline" I stammered out. Don't act so obvious Caroline, my mind screamed at me.

"Beautiful" he replied softly, scanning over my face. We just staid there in that moment silently. He finally broke the silence. "Can you show me where the front office is?"

"Uh, sure. Why" I questioned curiously.

"My car broke down, and I forgot to charge my phone" he replied laughing. It sounded almost musical. I lead him down the hallway. I would notice from the corner of my eye that he would occasionally stare over at me. I'd look over and he'd look away quickly. Then I would catch myself doing the same thing. I noticed him lightly laugh under his breath.

"What" I asked laughing along, but very confused. Before I knew it we were right in front of the office.

"Nothing" he smiled shaking his head. "Well, thank you for helping me. And I hope the next time I run into you, it won't be with my car."

"Me too" I joked with him. I watched him walk into the office and smiled to myself. I repositioned my backpack and headed back home. I slipped inside my house about 30 minutes later. And quietly headed upstairs, hoping to avoid the obvious question of, 'so, how'd it go?'

"So, how'd it go" Michael asked me right before I made it to my room. I stopped and tried to think of a way I'd go around the fact that I was almost killed, and meet a drop dead gorgeous man. Those are just some basic things that you never tell your older brother. Ever!

"Well, I got there. Graded some papers, some projects, decorated the room a bit, and left" I said quickly, leaving out those major issues.

"What else" he asked me crossing his arms and tapped his right foot. He gave me a look, and I automatically knew he that he knew there was some things that I wasn't telling him.

"What? I just told you everything" I laughed nervously. "Well, bye" I said quickly trying to dash into my room.

"Oh no, you don't" he replied jumping in front of the handle. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what? I told you everything" I asked trying to squeeze by.

"Then why are you acting like you got something to hide" he asked blocking me from going downstairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied making a run for it into his room. I slammed the door behind me and ran into his closet. What he didn't know, or what at least I hope he'd didn't know yet, was that our rooms are connected by a doorway. It was painted over years ago, and perfectly camouflaged.

"Caroline Roxanne" he shouted through the door. Oh, first and middle name! I'm in trouble. I giggled under my breath lightly because I knew I was in my room but he was yelling into an empty room. I heard the doorbell ring. "You're saved by the bell. But I'll get you for this later."

"Doubt it" I sang lightly once I knew he was downstairs. I put my stuff down beside my bed and logged onto my computer. My stomach growled about 15 minutes later. Dang it! So much for avoiding Michael. I cracked the door open a bit, and peered out. I could hear him laughing and talking to someone, so I knew he was in a better mood. I crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw someone with their head stuck in the refrigerator. "Come on, Michael! I need to get in there."

"What" I heard him call from the living room. If he was in there, and our parents aren't home, then who was it? I moved forward, and tapped the mystery person on the shoulder. I heard their head hit one of the shelves, and whip out of the fridge quickly.

"Caroline" he shouted puzzled rubbing his hand over the back of his head.

"Alex" I responded just as confused.

"What's going on in here" Michael asked calmly as he entered the room. Along with a tan looking guy with black curly hair, and a really tall blonde headed one.

"You guys know each other" the black curly haired one responded.

"Yeah, this is the girl I nearly ran over" I replied. Everyone's eyes in the room nearly busted out of their heads. Alex looked back at me and motioned for him to stop. His eyes grew wide when it clicked in his head.

"You did what" Michael shrieked looking pissed. His face was turning bright red. The others expressions hadn't changed. Mike was looking back and forth between me and Alex.

"Dude, that's not what I meant" Alex said putting his hands up. This should definitely be interesting to see how this turns out, I thought covering my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mike....Mike calm down" I said pushing in between him and Alex. "It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention, stepped out into the street and it just happened from there." Mike just moved his aggravated glare over to me and gave me a look like 'are you retarded?'

"Yeah, dude it was totally her fault" Alex said pointing at me like he was completely innocent. I glared back at him with the same intensity that Mike was giving him. "Whoa, two identical death glares from the Bruno siblings. You guys are definitely related. But seriously dude, it was half her fault, half mine. I spilled coffee on the interior on the way back and I know how you love to have everything so clean and organized that I'd tried to clean it up as fast as I could and........well you can basically guess what happened there."

"I'm gonna give you to the count of 3 to run" Mike said smiling evilly.

"What" Alex's face dropped.

"THREE" Mike yelled chasing after Alex.

"Wait, what happened to one and two" Alex yelled. I jumped up on the counter doing my best to avoid them whenever they ran by.

"I don't know whether to laugh or be scared" I said turning to the remaining 2. They hadn't really said much.

"I vote laugh. This is so entertaining" the tall blonde responded watching as they ran by again. "I'm Andrew by the way. But you can call me Andy if you'd like."

"I'm Caroline.....as you probably already know" I said giving him a hug. Man, he's tall! I only go up to his neck.

"Yeah, and you should know me" the curly haired responded.

"Of course I do. You're Jason" I said moving over from Andy to Jason. "What happened to your long hair?" Andy started cracking up.

"Dude, what" Jason questioned pulling away from the hug.

"You had long hair? I wanna see a picture of that, bro" Andy replied sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Yes, I had long hair" Jason replied in a monotone. "But I cut it off after graduation."

"Oww! Oh, c'mon man" I could hear Alex yell from outside. "Mike, put the pillow down. Don't pick up the gnome!"

"Do you think we should go help Alex" I said as I watched him zip up the stairs. I'm pretty sure he tripped on the last stair. I would know, because we heard a loud bang and a random roll of toilet paper bounce down the stairs.

"Nah" we all agreed. Mike ran in, stopped to look at the random toilet paper and laughed.

"Did you guys see the look on his face" he asked getting a glass of water and sat down next to Andy. "So, are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he" he asked examining all over me.

"Mike, I'm fine" I said slapping his hand away.

"Alright" he said giving up. "So are you guys getting along, because I know how annoying she can be sometimes."

"Jerk" I said hitting his glass causing him to spill the water all over him. "Oops" I replied sarcastically.

"Come here" he said pointing to me. I shook my head in disapproval. "Aww, what's the matter? You know you want to give your brother a great, big hug" he said, while I tried to escape. He grabbed me from the side and pulled me close to his body.

"Eww, you're wet, and sweaty" I said squirming in his arms. The guys just laughed at my dispense. "Mike.....let......go!"

"A wee bit feisty, I see" he joked as I broke out of his insanely strong arms. "Why don't you go find Alex, and make sure he's alright."

"Fine" I replied acting less than enthusiastic when actually I had a few butterflies in my stomach. I followed the toilet paper trail up the stairs and found a dizzy Alex sprawled on the floor. "Alex?"

"Ughh" he groaned.

"Oh my gosh, Alex are you alright" I asked rushing to his side. He had some dirt on his face, and a small cut right above his left eye. "What happened?"

"I'm dizzy, but fine" he replied as I helped him sit up. "Thanks. I kinda, maybe, sorta......tripped up the stairs."

"Aww, you poor thing" I said wetting a washcloth. I got back down to his level and gently washed the dirt off his face, and cleaned the cut. He winced when the water hit his cut. "Sorry!"

"No, it's alright" he said rubbing my free hand. I silently gulped when I felt his smooth, soft, skin brush against mine.

"Well, I think you're good to go" I replied ringing out the washcloth.

"Not quite" he replied standing up behind me.

"What do you mean" I asked turning to face him. He pointed to his head & made an air kiss. "You want me to kiss it?" Alex nodded his head in approval. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Much better" he said pulling me into a long embrace. "Well, we better head back downstairs before they suspect anything." All I could do was nod as he took my hand and led me downstairs. Don't do it Caroline! Don't fall for this guy! You're just gonna end up getting hurt in the end, my mind kept screaming at me. But my heart had another opinion of its own. I'm so confused! A few hours later, the guys decided to head back to the hotel they were staying at.

"Wait, I gotta see where he stained my interior" Mike said running out the door.

"I might want to go stop him before he goes insane trying to clean it out" Andy said closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Will we see you Friday?"

"What's going on Friday" I asked looking around confused.

"We're doing a show at the venue Friday at 8" Jason informed me.

"Oh yeah, sure! Of course, I'd love to" I answered in shock.

"Awesome! We'll we better go. It was great seeing you again Caroline" Jason said exiting the house with Andy in tow. Alex staid behind looking down at the ground.

"So, uhm, Caroline. I was, uh wondering if you'd, I don't know maybe wanna, kinda, sorta, wanna, uhm hang out Monday? The guys and I have to record in the studio all day tomorrow, but maybe I could pick you up after school. If that's ok with you" he managed to say all in one breathe. "I know that I just met you and all but I figured that this would be a good way to get to know each other and....."

"ALEX" I shouted trying to get him to shut up long enough for me to answer.

"Huh" he looked up at me wide-eyed like a deer in the headlights. What happened to the smooth guy I met at my locker? I didn't know but honestly didn't care. He was adorable.

"Yes. I'd love to" I replied staring at those shimmering blue eyes.

"Really" he asked like he was expecting a different answer. I nodded my head in approval. "Alright, I'll uh....pick you up after school!"

"I'll be waiting" I responded. Did I just say that out-loud?

"See you then" he said not knowing what to do next. He'd move forward then stop repeatedly until he finally gave me a very quick peck on the cheek and left. As soon as Alex left Mike came back in. I was speechless. Did that really just happen? I pinched myself on the arm and felt a slight sting. I wasn't dreaming! Mike looked confused.

"You alright" he asked waving his hands in front of my face. I nodded my head. He knew something was up, but didn't press the subject this time. "Ok..."

Monday went by surprisingly fast. I was standing out front of the school, leaning against the brick wall waiting for Alex to pull up.

"Alright, spill girl" Kelly said coming up behind me.

"I beg your pardon" I asked, shaking off my daydream.

"You have been so out of it ALL day. In all my 11 years of knowing you've never been THIS out of it. There are only 2 explanations. You're either; high on drugs or you met a cute guy. And seeing how you're the 'goody-goody' type it can't be the first one. So....is he cute" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about" I said staring back towards the road. Where was he?

"He's that good!? Have you kissed him, have you........" she went off, but I wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. There he was in a black convertible mustang. It wasn't exactly the knight-in-shining-armor-on-a-white-horse kind of rescuing but I can't complain. He was wearing a red plaid button up shirt that fit him just as nicely as the black sweater he wore Saturday. The sun kissed his skin, making him seem like he was glowing.

"You ready" he asked jumpy out of the car and walked around the front. I nodded and turned back to face Kelly. Her jaw nearly hit the ground. 'Is that him' she mouthed to me. I nodded again and smiled. I turned around and saw that he had the passenger door open for me. Wow, he's such a gentlemen. "Here, let me take those."

"Thank you" I said handing over him backpack. Kelly wildly tapped me on the shoulder.

"Have fun. Ohh, and if you have anymore hot, single guy friends let me know" she winked at me. I turned around and walked over towards the car.

"Hey" Alex waved at her before getting in on the drivers side. Kelly just waved back, staring in awe. He revved the engine and took off. The breeze in my face was relaxing.

"So, where are we going" I asked once he zipped by my house.

"Oh, you'll see" he replied grabbing my hand with his free one. He rubbed his thumb in circles along the top of my hand. It was surprisingly relaxing. About 10 minutes later he pulled into the local Starbucks. It was in its down-time so the only people there were 2 workers and a business man on his laptop and blue-tooth. "I'll go order."

"Okay, I better call Mike before he freaks" I replied pulling out my phone.

"Good idea" he replied turning his attention over to the cashier. I walked over to a window table away from the guy doing business.

"Mike? Hey yeah, I'm at Starbucks, so don't worry.....yes I'll be careful.....I know that.....Mike I'm 17 not 7....if you promise to stop talking I will.......alright see you then...yeah bye" I said hanging up the phone. Man he could be a pain sometimes but he's just being a very overprotective brother. I'm pretty sure I'll appreciate it some day. Today just doesn't feel like the day.

"You ok" Alex asked sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, Mike was just being.......Mike" I laughed.

"He's very protective of you, you know that right? I think he's trying to make up for all the lost years" he said putting his arm around me.

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically. I could feel his body shake with laughter. I was glad he took over most of the conversation. To say I nervous, was an understatement. I need to relax. I mean this is just two friends sharing coffee and getting to know each other, right? The door opened and sounded off a little bell to let people know there was a new customer. I looked up from my phone and wanted to crawl under the table and die when I saw who had walked in. Now was the time I wished Mike was also here.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alex, can we go" I asked pulling on his sleeve.

"Yeah sure" he replied getting up. "What's wrong?" I didn't answer. I felt paralyzed in my seat. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain lat..." I started before choking on the last word. _He_ was glaring at me from across the room. Taunting me, in fact. Why was he doing this to me?

"Why hello there Caroline" he said sauntering over to me. I tensed up immediately at his voice. "Well that's not very polite now, Caroline. What's the matter? You scared of me!"

"Back off Chris" I stated slowly with a sour edge in my voice. I locked my eyes on his cold, black ones. On the outside, I was as solid as a rock. On the inside however, was a quivering mess. Never, I repeat NEVER let your enemy know they intimate you. It only gives them unnecessary power over you. That's something thing I learned early on in life.

"Aww, don't be like that Caroline sweetie. All I wanted to do was come over here and have a nice little conversation with you" he replied back, driving me insane. He moved his sandpaper skin over my bare arms. His touch stung. I turned to slap him across the face, but he grabbed my wrist before I could strike. "I wouldn't do that if I were you babe!" He twisted my wrist to the point I was sure it was gonna snap.

"I'm not your babe, jerk" I shouted through the pain.

"Let her go" Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Or what" Chris replied curtly as he turned his attention away from me briefly. Alex took one swift hit to Chris's jaw, knocking him off of me and sending him to the ground holding his jaw.

"C'mon, lets go" he said grabbing my hand and leading me out the to the car. We basically ran out to the vehicle and as soon as I got in he sped off. I looked over at the speedometer and saw he was going over 25 miles past the speed-limit on the semi-deserted country road. He doesn't know it but this road is known for being a speed-trap.

"Alex" I requested trying to get his attention for just a second. "Alex, please slow down. This road is known for being a speed-trap around here." He didn't answer me but he did slow down to an acceptable speed. He took a few deep breathes through his nose before he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted" he said finally looking over at me and then back at the road. "I just couldn't stand to watch that...that creep treat you like that. And I know you were trying to be strong but I...I don't know."

"Thank you. It really meant a lot" I replied back. "Just curious, but can you let me know where we're going?"

"I can't take you home yet. Mike will know something's up and the last thing anybody needs is to have him pissed off. You thought yesterday was bad? That was nothing compared to what happened the last time he got extremely pissed. And anyways, yesterday I found this small, little park and I thought it would be good place to talk about...well you'll see" he said pulling up into the unpaved gravel lot. We got out of the car and he took my hand leading me to a huge tree shadowing the banks of a small lake. Spanish moss was dangling from the branches. It looked like a scene of a movie.

"Wow, I lived here most of my life and I've never found this place" I said looking around in awe.

"Come here" he said softly from where he was lying under the huge oak tree. I walked over and laid down beside him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I whispered.

"Can you let me know, what's up with that Chris dude? Like, how does he know you, are you guy exes, like what is it with him" he asked brushing the hair out of my face. I looked down and the grass swaying in the wind. The memory was painful but I really should answer him. He did after all 'save me' from that jerk. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I was just wondering."

"No, it's alright. It happened a few years ago. It was freshman year, and I didn't know many people there. Most of my friends went to our sister school. So, one day half way through the semester he transferred to our school from Michigan. He didn't seem to have any friends so I tried to be nice to him. I don't what is problem was, but he decided to make my life a living hell. It started off with minor things, like throwing stuff. But soon it escalated into hitting me in the back of the head with textbooks, pushing me over railings, down multiple flights of stairs, in fact so bad one time I was taken to the hospital in an ambulance. And ever since he's been stalking me. I had to get a restraining order for sexual harassment and battery" I told him while fighting back the salty tears that desperately tried to escape.

"Oh man, that's horrible" he said wiping away a tear that had slipped away. He pulled me to his body and engulfed me in his strong arms. I wanted to stay like this forever. For once, since freshman year I felt 100% safe just being right there in his arms.

"Now can you tell me one thing" I asked breathing in his cologne.

"What's that" he said beginning to gently rock me back and forth.

"What did you mean when you said about Mike getting mad" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that" he said taking a moment. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not, but I think you should know. Wow, where do I even begin?"

"How about at the beginning" I said ever so sarcastically.

"Funny" he answered back. "Alright, it happened about 2 and half years ago. We were all hanging out at a local. We were slightly drunk. You know, we just needed a 'guy's night out'. We managed to convince Mike to come along and spend some time away from Emily."

"Emily" I questioned with a puzzled look.

"She was Mike's girlfriend at the time" he explained. "Man, you should've seen them. Everyone who knew them and anyone who saw them together would SWEAR that those two were gonna get married someday. They were so in love. He almost never left her side. So anyways we had maybe 3 drinks and decided to start heading back to Andy's apartment. None of us were prepared for what would happen next. Emily suddenly stormed into the bar, walked up to Mike, slapped him across the face, said they were through and left."

"What" I asked in disbelief. "What was her problem?"

"To this day, none of us know. Not even Mike" he answered shaking his head. "Well, to say we were shocked can't even begin to describe it. Jason, Andy, and I couldn't help but stare at each other hoping someone would say something first. Your brother looked crushed. It took a little convincing but we finally convinced him to chase after her."

"Aww, that does sound like something he would do" I commented out-loud.

"Yeah, well being the nosy band-mates we are, we tried to follow him" he started again. "That's when we heard screaming. We ran after your brother to see where he'd disappeared to. I swear, that night he could've passed for the 'Incredible Hulk'. We stopped at the edge of a dark alley, and peered around the corner. Turns out 2 inmates that had escaped earlier that night we're trying to rob her, and...you know the other part."

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible" I shouted in horror. Wow, this world is a messed up place.

"Exactly" he stated in disgust, but his voice became softer gradually. "They did rob her, and beat her but luckily Mike got there before it could escalate into anything worse. Jason and I didn't know what to do. Andy was the only one who could probably think straight at the moment, thankfully. We watched as Mike took on those two with complete ease while Andy was on the phone with law enforcement. You'd think you were watching an action flick. Police got there, arrest the criminals, and offered to get an ambulance over to them. She was unconscious, but he refused repeatedly."

"What? Is he insane" I asked in disbelief.

"Would you let me finish" Alex joked lightly. I gave him an apologetic look and he continued. "Anyways, as I was saying. He picked her up gingerly in his arms and walked the mile to the hospital. He told us later that he refused to let her out of his site. The rest of us drove to the hospital to make sure Mike was alright himself. He had a few scratches but nothing major. And like he promised, he didn't leave her side. She woke up a few days later, and everyone thought things would go back to normal. Instead, she left the hospital, packed up her things, and left without a word. He went into a deep depression for weeks. I don't remember when but he did snap out of it about 3 months later. I don't think he's ever gotten over her."

"Whoa" I whispered softly. I'm not even sure Alex heard me. After hearing that, my level of respect has gone way up for Mike. I can't believe he'd do something so sweet just to be shot down like that. It's her loss! We staid there for about another 2 hours just talking about any random thing that could come to our minds. Like what college did I plan on attending, what career I wanted to follow, how long he's been in a band, etc, etc, etc. After a while I started feeling my eyes droop. I tried to keep them open but I failed. I placed my head up by his neck and slowly fell asleep there in his arms. I felt his head rest on mine gently and tighten his grip around me carefully. I don't care what my head was telling me anymore. I was going to listen to my heart. Never in my short life had I ever felt this way about someone. But there's always that little reminder in my head saying 'this could be trap, so be careful!' Guys in the past have acted liked they liked me just to make me look like a complete idiot in the end. Even though I'd just meet him not that long ago, I still felt safe with this decision.

"The sun is starting set" he whispered in my ear lightly. I wonder how long I'd be out of it. "I better take you home." He drove me home, and told me he couldn't wait to see me Friday. Turns out they'd be busy all this week. I was disappointed but now I had something to look forward to! "Here's my number. If you ever need anything, just call."

"Thanks" I managed to squeak out. "See you Friday."

"Yes you will" he replied before backing out of the driveway. I watched until he was out of site and headed upstairs to my room.

"Oh hey you're back. You have fun" Mike asked coming out of his room. I walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug imaginable. I eventually pulled away and stared at him, laughing on the inside at his shocked expression. "What was that for" he asked gently.

"No reason" I responded before heading into my room, leaving him smiling with dumbfounded look.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, we gotta get to the mall" Kelly shrieked as she started dragging me out of the band room. "What's the rush for" I asked digging my heels into the ground.

"Tomorrow is the concert! And you gotta look good for your boyfriend" she said as she continued down to the student parking lot.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend" I questioned once she let me go at her scarlet red BMW. She gave me a 'you know who I'm talking about' look. "Alex? No, no, no. He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends!"

"Uh huh. Sure" she replied sarcastically, while zipping out of the parking lot. I could tell she didn't believe me. I didn't even believe myself. True, we aren't boyfriend/girlfriend but I did like him more than friends. I think...maybe...I don't know! Gahh, why must I be a hormone-crazed teenage girl? We made it to the mall in record time. I was almost tempted to get out and start kissing the ground! We ended up spending about 4 hours at the mall. 3 of those hours were spent on Kelly trying to find one outfit. Jeez that girl can shop a lot!

"Wow, you take FOREVER" I said sipping on a soda to wash down the salty french fries. She said she wanted to surprise me and sent me to the food court about 45 minutes ago.

"Think my boyfriend will like it" she asked pulling out a flowing deep purple shirt, shining silver skirt, black leggings, and silver flats.

"Yeah" I replied. "Wait, did you say boyfriend?"

"Uhh" she stammered. "Oh look, french fries! My fave!"

"Oh, no! Quit avoiding the subject" I said swatting her hand away. "So...who is it?"

"Zach" she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry, who" I asked making sure I heard her correct.

"ZACH! It's Zach" she shouted turning about 5 different shades of red.

"Oh my gosh" I replied softly.

"Please don't kill me" she replied burying her face.

"Kill you? Kelly congrats" I squealed giving her a hug. She looked over at me in relief but then changed her face to worry. "Now what?"

"Uh, well...you see" she started before getting cut off.

"Hey girls" Zach replied coming up behind me.

"You didn't" I whispered with a twist of frustration.

"I did" she squeaked. "I'm sorry, but he called me when you were in the restroom and wanted to know if I wanted to go see a movie & you know that I just couldn't say no!"

"Go" I waved my hand towards him. "Don't worry. I forgive you...this time!"

"Oh, you are the BEST Caroline" she said moving over to Zach's side.

"I know" I replied as they began to walk away. Great, now I don't have a ride.

_**Alex's POV**_

"Alex, dude. Concentrate, please! Are you ok" John said through the intercom breaking me of my daydream. Jason was giving me a sympathetic look, Mike confused, and Andy...well he wasn't really paying much attention either.

"Yeah, why" I asked setting my sticks on the seat.

"Then why were you resting up against the cymbals instead of playing" he asked irritated. I couldn't come up with an answer. I hadn't slept well the past few nights. I keep seeing Caroline with Chris. I mean she's not even my girlfriend but she seems to keep running through my head. I wonder if I've ever ran through her mind?

"Oh, hey guys I gotta take this" Mike said looking down at his phone before walking out of the booth.

"You've been thinking about you know who haven't you" Jason informed me as he turned around to face me. I hide my face and nodded. Man Jason was smart. Either that or I was too obvious. Well that couldn't be it because Mike didn't know. And quite frankly I don't know he would handle it if he did know.

"Alex" Mike shouted from the door.

"Yeah" I asked running over.

"I'd hate to ask this of you, but my sister's ride bailed on her and you look like you could use some fresh air, so can you please go pick her up and bring her here? She's at the mall" he informed me. I instantly woke up at the idea of being with Caroline again. Don't act obvious, Alex. RELAX!

"Yeah sure" I replied grabbing the keys from him acting nonchalant. I hopped in the car, and sped off towards the mall. I need some tunes, I thought cranking up the stereo. The song playing was 'Sweet Caroline'. Really? I shut it off and tried to keep myself from spazzing. There she is, I thought pulling over to the curb to let her in.

"Hey Alex" she said sounding excited. She reached over and gave me hug with a kiss on the cheek. That made my night! Is it really possible to fall for someone in just a week?

"Hey" I replied like I was completely fine. If only she knew what she had just done to me. Once I'd taken her home after we finished a few demo's I was actually able to get some sleep tonight. She popped up in my dreams again. But instead of her with Chris, she was with me. Stupid alarm had to ruin the moment. I had a few hours to kill before the concert and I knew she was getting out of school in about 30 minutes, so I decided to surprise her. I walked around aimlessly across the campus until I finally found the band room. I waited outside the door until the bell rung. I saw her walk out and snuck up behind her.

"Guess who" I whispered in her ear as I wrapped both arms around her waist.

"Alex" she squealed as if she hadn't seen me in a year. People were staring but I didn't care.

"Hey, you ready to rock tonight" I asked as I let her go.

"You know it" she said walking with me over towards where I parked the car.

"Perfect" I replied staring into her deep, beautiful hazel eyes. "Here, I got you this" I said reaching into my back pocket and pulled out a single white rose with red tips.

"Alex, its beautiful" she gasped as I showed it to her.

"Just like you, and don't you dare tell me you're not beautiful, because you are" I replied, putting the rose in her hair behind her right ear. I looked down at her and could see her blushing. "Caroline, I want to ask you something."

"What's that" she replied once we were inside the mustang. Oh, shoot what was I gonna say? She's looking at me, I better remember soon. Oh, right that!

"Caroline, do you want to...no, wait...will you be my...my...my" I stuttered forgetting the right word. Girlfriend! Why can't I say girlfriend? "...girlfriend?" She looked shocked. Oh, no. What if she says no? How will I cover that up?

"Yes" she replied softly, looking directly at me.

"It's ok, I understand...wait! Did you say yes" I asked nearly shouting. She nodded her head in approval with the best grin imaginable. "You said yes? You said yes!" This day couldn't get any better if I tried. Caroline said yes. She was officially mine. This just seems so picture perfect. I feel invincible! I'm on a natural high right now, and I don't plan on coming down anytime soon. Sound-check went awesome! I was back in the swing of things.

"Ok, whoever gave you caffeine, outta be fired" Mike joked, laughing at how much energy I suddenly had.

"Alright guys, take 5" John said coming on stage. "You guys will be performing in about 20 minutes."

"Hey! Jason, Andy come here" I said pulling them along like a little kid at Christmas time trying to get to the front of the line to see Santa.

"Dude what is up with you? Yesterday you couldn't say awake or concentrate and now" Andy started before it clicked in his head. "Ohh! Did you...you know?"

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking then yes...yes I did" I replied jumping up and down.

"Wow, I can't believe Mike handled it so well" Jason replied sounding happy for me. Then his mood changed. "Mike doesn't know, does he?"

"Nope" I said passing by them to pick up a bottle of vitamin water off the table.

"How come you haven't told him" Andy asked following me.

"Man, it's not that simple! I can't just walk up to him and be like 'Hey, man I'm dating your little sis' and expect him to be all cool about it" I replied after chugging down the water. Both Andy and Jason seemed to understand. "Ok, I'll try to tell him after the concert. But right now we got hundreds of screaming fans to worry about out there, so go!"

"Alright, you better" Jason said heading towards the stage. "Oh, and Alex" he said stopping right in the wings of the stage. "Technically Mike is Caroline's older brother, but I've known her for a long time. So just like Mike, if you ever hurt her...let's just say you're not going to want to know what will happen. Ok?"

"Of course. I don't plan on ever doing that" I swallowed, suddenly nervous. He patted my back and pushed me on stage. Now I don't like to brag but, we totally rocked that performance.

"Thank you Indiana" Mike shouted through the microphone. We all gathered up front by him getting ready to take our bows. I spotted Caroline the whole time in the front row rocking out. It felt good knowing that she loves our music. "And since you guys were such an amazing crowd, we would love to meet you guys all after the concert!" And cue the insane screaming from the audience. Yepp, right on cue!

"We love you guys! Goodnight" we all yelled before running offstage. I better text Caroline, while I'm thinking about. I felt around the inside of my pocket but only felt the inside material of my pocket. Where's my phone? Oh, that's right; I left it in my dressing room. Duh!

"Hey, wait up for me guys. I gotta go get my phone" I shouted over my shoulder before taking off towards the dressing rooms. Phone, phone, phone...where is it? Ahh, there it is!

"Hello Alexander" I heard a familiar voice come from behind me and slam the door. That voice made my skin crawl. I dropped the phone and turned around right to be face to face with my old high school ex.

"Whitney, hey. What are...what are you doing here? In my dressing room" I stated confused. As much as I didn't want to see her, she did look pretty nice however. Caroline is your girlfriend, and Whitney has no affect on you anymore.

"I came to see you, silly" she said inching closer to my face. The smell of her perfume was hypnotizing. "You looked hot on that stage."

"Well, you know the stage lights are pretty hot up there. It kinda causes us to sweat a lot" I stammered trying to back away, but she kept following.

"I meant you looked...sexy" she whispered her breath hot on my skin. She had managed to back me into a corner. I'm so screwed if Mike, Jason, or Caroline walk in. Caroline! Remember Caroline your girlfriend, my mind screamed at me. I'm in such a dangerous position right now.

"I really th-th-think you should leave now" I said my voice getting higher. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me even closer to her body. As if that was even possible! My eyes were growing in panic.

"Not without a goodbye kiss" she replied pouting.

"I don't think that's such a good id..."I started before she crashed her soft lips against mine. Push her off, my head kept telling me. Each second the kiss was getting deeper and deeper. Fight it Alex! Fight the urge to kiss her back! I placed my hands on her shoulders and finally pushed her off. I was too late though. The first sight I saw once I opened my eyes was an extremely crushed Caroline. Her eyes were fighting back tears. I couldn't stand to see the pain in those beautiful eyes! "Caroline" I started to say, sounding like I was getting ready to cry.

"You couldn't even wait a day before you'd start cheating on me" she asked me curiously. The tone in her voice was wavering. reached up & grabbed the rose from her hair, threw it to ground & crushed it before running off. What did I just do?


End file.
